Locked in a room with Sasuke
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Amiko is a beautiful girl, yet mysteriously gets locked up in a room with Sasuke. What is going to happen? Are they going to fall in love; are they going to let their lust lead them, or...?


**Disclaimer: **The right to Sauske goes to Masashi Kisimoto.

**Author's Note: **This came to mind as I got sick of the typical "ending up with eachother when being somewhere with the person for only _one _time".

It is fun though. Hope you enjoy it.~

* * *

><p><strong>Locked in a room with Sasuke<strong>

"Great," she starts and glares at Sasuke. "You've done it. Congratulations."

Sasuke glares back, but doesn't let go of his coolness. All the girl then hears is a simple "Hn".

She freaks out. "May you please _stop that_!"

Sasuke ignores her as he leans against the wall with crossed arms, his usual pose.

Being on the edge to cry out the purple-haired girl tries to stay calm. "All right... ." - Talking to herself always has helped in bad situations, - she glances back to Sasuke, whom's face pisses her off, - talking helped at least a bit. "Now... how will we get out?" She looks at him.

She receives no reply.

Waiting, Amiko blinks.

Silence.

"Talk to me," the vivacious girl yells out.

With a bored expression on his face, Sasuke faces her. "Your yelling won't get us out."

She blinks. Wow, he speaks. "Then tell me, head of the heads and smart ones of all the brains... how will we get out?" She raises her arms and goes down on her knees, bowing down in front of him.

Sasuke screws his face lightly as he watches her. "Doing that makes you just look like a bigger idiot than Naruto is."

Immediately Amiko jumps up on her feet, glaring at him. Nutcase! How can he even say that? It's not like she hangs out with Naruto _that_ often. All right, maybe a little, but still... not every minute! Suddenly she smirks. In crossing her arms and leaning against the wall on the opposite side to Sasuke, she copies him.

Realizing this, Sasuke glares.

Amiko smirks. "Tell me and I will stop."

He continues to glare at her until she breaks the silence with a sigh. Then she flips her sky blue cell phone with little purple stars on it out of her pocket. She raises her eyebrows lightly as she selects the calling box on it. "Mm-kay, since you _haven't_ got an idea of how to get out," Quickly she dials in a number like a pro. "I'm going to phone someone." And with that she holds her sky blue cell phone up to her right ear, but faces Sasuke.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Whom are you calling?"

"Um. Let me think... ." Amiko looks up to the ceiling, and pretends to think, knowing whom she's going to call though. Again she faces him. "Wait. I know. I'm calling Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and anger.

Embracing victory, her soft pink-colored lips smirk at him, knowing that she's won, this time.

After the little shock of his, he narrows his black onyx eyes suspiciously. "Try it," he warns.

Unimpressed, she raises one of her eyebrows. "Eh, Sasuke... I hope you know that I already typed his number in. Damn, you really are dumber than I thought you are!"

Hearing her words, he doesn't think about mercy; he just wants to kill her. Slowly he gets his Demon-Wind-Shuriken out, and ready to throw it towards the innocent girl. Just in this moment, Itachi picks up.

"Oi, Itachi?"

"... ."

Amiko blinks once. Okay, that is him. She turns around. "Hey Itachi, I'm locked in this damned room with your beloved brother." She pauses. "Yes, we don't even know where we are." She turns around, playing with her free hand in her long purple hair. "Ts." She shoots a glance filled with venom back to Sauske. "He could never bring us out. He's such a weak, little-"

Interrupting her, Sasuke jumps up, throwing his giant shuriken with force at her.

In reflex she jumps to the side, dodging his attack. "Just quit it, mkay," she tells Sasuke angrily. "Can't you see, I'm _phoning_!" Doing a movement that shows her on he phone shall support it.

Ignoring her privacy, the beloved guy - who is locked in here with Amiko - is getting his kunais, ready to throw again.

She inhales deeply. "Gosh!" Lifting her cell phone she says, "Hold on a second, Itachi." Then she stands up straight with her left hand on her hip towards the little brother, barking at him, "Can't I get some peace?" Hearing her own words, something hits the beautiful girl inwardly. Peace, piece, slice, and that leads to pizza!

Now it's all clear. She wants pizza. A slice of a damned pizza.

Just as Sasuke is about to throw the kunais at her, she holds up her palm, making him stop. "Saucy," She closes her eyes. "I want," Opening her glistening snow blue eyes reflecting the starry winter night, she continues, "pizza!"

Confused, he faces her. "Pizza?"

Amiko nods. "Yap. No way off. I want some, now. Please, get me some."

He raises one of his eyebrows. "Get a brain. I'm not getting you one! By the way, you can't get one."

She raises an eyebrow as well as she crosses her arms, still holding on to her cell phone in her right hand. "And why is that?"

He blinks, knowing by now that she surely has lost her mind a long time ago. "We are locked, baka, _locked_!"

"I know," she starts, which makes him wonder.

Amiko? And knowing something? Well, that is new to him. He faces her, giving her a look that allows her to go on.

She continues, "When the pizza arrives... we just open the door and get it."

Now it is clear to him. She's never had a brain. He knows that by now for sure. "Amiko, ... ."

She faces him, smirking. "Yea?"

"You try to say that the door is _unlocked_?"

"Of course it is unlocked." She shakes her head lightly, her purple hair following her movement smoothly, and laughs gently.

Sasuke immediately runs over as fast as he can to the door and tries to open it. But he can't. It's not because he is weak, but the door is... locked. Rage starts to build his body. Slow, but steadily he turns his head with determination towards the liar, speaking with grit teeth, "Amiko, ...!"

She, on the other side of the room, talks to Itachi on the phone. "What Itachi? ... Noo. That'd be weird... ."

Pissed, the pretty boy watches her. He wants to kill her, and his brother - both - so badly.


End file.
